Torah
This page is a work in progress, but is now mostly complete. Background story Torah, one of the newer generation of Rogue students that trained alongside Kongol. Among the Rogue trainees, Torah had the most potential to exceed Master Haschel at his prime. But that fateful day, a bandit snuck into Rogue and stole Master Haschel's dragoon spirit, which was going to be passed down to the next Rogue master. Torah gave chase to follow him, vowing to find the bandit and reclaim the dragoon spirit. His chase lead him all the way to the Serdian Tournament in Lohan, where he met Aero, Rocland, and Claire for the first time. After the bandit outed himself as the thief by transforming, Torah assisted Aero in battling the evil dragoon, but took a thunderbolt protecting Claire, and the damage was servere enough that the clinic had to amputate his right arm. After recovering for a few days in Lohan, Torah returned to Rogue with the Dragoon spirit, and attempted to train with his fellow students, but withouth his right arm, he was at a servere disadvantage and often lost his balance. Torah, feeling as though he had lost everything that had meaning to him, he prepared to leave Rogue forever, but Master Haschel stopped him and offered to give him special training and told him that if he wanted to reclaim his life, he would need to reinvent the Rogue school arts martial arts' teachings from the ground up in order to compensate for his arm. Torah trained and studied hard for months, and not only reclaimed his fighting spirit, but miraculously, the violet dragoon spirit accepted him as it's master. After hearing word that Claire and the other dragoons were in trouble at Mille Seaseau, Torah set out to aid them and join them as a dragoon and as a friend. Physical Appearance ~General Appearance: ~Eyes: Brown ~Hair: Jet black shoulder length, slicked back ~Physical build: ??? ~Skin: Dark tan complexion ~Clothes: Dark purple and grey oriental training clothes similar to Haschel's outfit from LoD 1, but the back, chest and right arm area (the arm that was amputated) is covered by a gold-colored serrated plate with ancient markings engraved in, and fur on the edges and on the inner side of the armor for comfort. Brown leather straps from the armor plate are strapped around his lower waist and upper left shoulder to keep the plate on his body. He also wears gold kneepads of the same material as the plate with similar markings. He wears one single thick, steel-plated glove. Stats ~Vitality- ??? ~Strength- ??? ~Defense- ??? ~Magic- ??? ~Magic Defense- ??? ~Speed- ??? Weapon of Choice He is a martial artist. Early in chapter one he loses his right arm. After training, he comes back in chapter three as the thunder dragoon and he still uses martial arts. Preferred Armor Class ??? Other Notes Torah is the name of the Jewish Bible equivalent.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torah So we might decides to rename this character.